


Hard-Light

by raplapla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Electricity Play, F/F, Lesbian Spy Movie theme, Sex Toys, Trans Sombra, sub/dom overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplapla/pseuds/raplapla
Summary: Miss Satya Vaswani took her position in front of the crowd. She was quite beautiful, but Sombra knew that already from pre-mission research. Although only an inch taller than Sombra herself, her posture – chin up, back straight, eyes cutting down at the world like blades -- cut a proud silhouette that gave her the illusion of being very tall. Well, also the heels.





	1. In the Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> for maria!! @hashtagnokings on twitter  
> my best lesbian friend with the best lesbian taste

Sombra ran a pointed finger around the slick lip of her champagne glass, smirking up at the gentleman who’d brought it to her. “What can I say, I love art!” She laughed lightly and took a very large sip from the glass. The man laughed in response, too old and too dumb to know he was entirely too boring for this young and beautiful lesbian to spend even five minutes with. Sombra winked at him before turning her back to him, rolling her eyes, and moving on to the next room of the gallery.

Dios mío. Sure, it was free drinks, but at what cost? All the crumbiest guys were easiest and none of the not-so-bad guys were part of Vishkar anyway. And the women? They loved to be hit on, but never wanted to do the drink-buying. Something about Utopaea made them frigid as hell.

Sombra took a sullen sip of her drink. Champagne. Piss-colored sparkling water. She’d tasted better hooch made in gutters. And yet, something about it hinted at luxury. It was nice to pretend she was one of these vapid corporate warmongers, with all the time in the world to look at art between pressing buttons to bomb homeless shelters. Yeah, it was a little nice.

A smattering of light applause filled the wide, cream-colored room, the acoustics perfectly contained and sanitized apart from the dark blue night sky held back by the glass skylight. Sombra drained the rest of her glass. Here we go. “Show is about to start,” she muttered under her breath. “Remember,” replied a gravelly voice deep within her ear canal. “We’re looking for Korpal, Maheswaran, and Vaswani.”

“Got it.” Sombra chirped and, with a twitch of two fingers in the air, turned off her mic. Bug off, Reyes.

“If you will all turn your attention to the front of the gallery, we will open tonight with a look at the magnificent work of Miss Satya Vaswani.” More smattering applause. Sombra smiled. Good timing.

Miss Satya Vaswani took her position in front of the crowd. She was quite beautiful, but Sombra knew that already from pre-mission research. Although only an inch taller than Sombra herself, her posture – chin up, back straight, eyes cutting down at the world like blades -- cut a proud silhouette that gave her the illusion of being very tall. Well, also the heels.

Satya’s entire outfit seemed to have been sewn, or rather, constructed to highlight the hard-light technology Vishkar was so proud of. A sheer, luminescent fabric hung from her square shoulders and draped into a long triangular skirt barely kissing the inside of her knees. Underneath the outer layer, she was wrapped in a tight bandage dress, cut in geometric patterns and appearing to be made of deep blue and blushing gold crystal. Her tall, spidery heels glittered like they were a thousand tiny prisms, crushed down and refracting the moonlight.

“The true enemy of humanity,” Satya began, voice clipped but clear. “is disorder.” Cute. Sombra smirked, and lifted her champagne glass to her lips, tilting it higher and higher before realizing it was empty. The crowd was silent, awestruck. Satya had a sort of arresting elegance, a cross between a Greek statue and a military commander. “That is why we at Vishkar Corporation work tirelessly to demand order from even nature itself.” Satya gestured to her left with a sleek prosthetic arm where outside the large glass wall an oak(? Sombra had no idea) tree was lit by a spotlight and held straight by lines of hard-light embedded into its bark, glowing warmly amber.

 Sombra quickly initiated a scan on the arm and feigned attention. At the roots of the tree, some of the lines tapered off and one of them curled up and bent into a small garden seat underneath the leaves. The crowd bubbled with “oohs” and “ahs”. “No way my ass is gonna fit in that a todas luces,” Sombra muttered under her breath, checking the progress of the scan in the corner of her vision and reaching again for her empty champagne glass. “Oh, for fucks sake!” She hissed.

She glanced again to Vaswani’s presentation. “At Vishkar, we strive for excellence….” This was boring anyway, it wouldn’t kill her to at least go drink some goddamn water. With as few “excuse-me’s” as she could manage, Sombra slipped out into the hallway.

Sombra gazed bitterly toward the hotel bar. Getting the funds was no matter – dipping into the Talon honey jar was a laughably quick hack and she had more fake credit cards than she’d had fake IDs at 17, but she had to keep a low profile. This mission was recon only. Underlined, exclamation point. Talon was planning something big, and she was too smart to leave any sort of electronic trail. She had a bug in the security cameras blurring her face, but it’d be just plain stupid to leave a digital signature weaving even through fake accounts. She didn’t have cash.

She flipped her comm device back on. “Hey, mijo. Next time you send me here, you better be ready to give me payment in cash.  _Before_ the mission.”

“What’s your status.” Reyes growled, not in the mood.

“Ah, water fountain spotted. Gotta translocate.” She turned the comm back off and headed for the fountain. Not bad. Rich people water. Huh. Sombra straightened back up, turned around and –

Satya Vaswani, target codename  _Symmetra_ , was standing directly behind her, arms crossed. Surprised but unruffled, Sombra managed a grin. “Checking out my ass?”

“You left early. You think I wouldn’t notice?” That same clear, clipped voice as before. Somehow more flat that she was not in front of an adoring crowd. Sombra cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” There was almost no way she’d been recognized. The internet had been scrubbed of her existence and anyone she’d made contact with was dead or a “friend”. If any of those sons of bitches had talked… Sombra clicked her tongue, forcing her face relaxed and her knuckles unclenched. “Okay, you got me. What are you going to do about it?” She asked in a low voice, fingers twitching, ready to move. The translocator was in position a block away, down a residential street. Another block and she’d reach the car, her cloaking device was fully charged, could cloak the car if need be (though that was dangerous on the road) – Reyes might be pissed but she did have the scan on that arm of Vaswani’s and if her cursory glance was correct –

“I’m going to have to ask you to rejoin the presentation quietly or to leave. Vishkar corporation has put much effort into the opening tonight and cursing in the audience or vagrancy in the halls does huge respect to that effort. That is all.”

Oh. _Oh._ Sombra smirked. “Oh, is that all? Listen, tell me something.” Now that she knew she wasn’t about to run for her life, Sombra was feeling a bit bolder. “Is it always Vishkar-this Viskar-that with you? That’s all I’ve heard come out of you, even in front of all those people. Waste of a pretty mouth.” Satya kept a straight face, but Sombra noticed her skin flush barely, _barely_ red before she opened her mouth to reply. Sombra interrupted.

“What, you’ve been wearing that dress all night and nobody’s told you that you look pretty?” Sombra tsked. “Well, you do.” All right, not her best delivery. Satya raised an eyebrow, glanced over Sombra’s shoulder, and made a strange face. Was she grimacing? That bad huh? “Is there something behind –“ Sombra started to turn to look, but her face was suddenly in Symmetra’s hands, held steady. “There’s nothing. Do you want to go up to my hotel room?” Now it was Sombra’s turn to blush. “Uhh?? Wow, that’s uh, direct”

“Yes or no? I do not have the patience for dithering.” Sombra sighed. “All right, sure, let’s just take the magic out of it and go fuck.” The other woman closed her eyes and breathed a sigh. Sombra thought for a moment she’d pushed too far but the other woman took her by the hand and ushered her over to and into the elevator.

With all the distractions of a busy hotel venue beneath them, Sombra was suddenly struck with the realization of how beautiful this woman really was. Her strong jaw and perfectly aquiline nose held up confidently manicured brows, thick black lashes, eyes lingering on her crown – at the spot where the golden tikka she wore for tonight’s occasion nested delicately onto a couple of baby-hairs near her middle-part. The woman had a neck like a swan, small, round breasts and an ass that made Sombra’s feel like a flat pillow. When the elevator reached floor 48 with a ding, Symmetra strode confidently out, tearing the small dimple above the left side of her lip out of Sombra’s captivated gaze.

“Room 483.” Satya said simply, and Sombra skipped a beat to catch up with her. “So.. what exactly is the deal here?” Sombra asked quietly, hushed by sudden increase in chandeliers and added plushness of the carpet. “You already said it yourself” Satya responded, a bit breathlessly. “Don’t make _me_ say it.” Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Ohhhh. Oh my god. We’re doing this?” Symmetra stopped, perfectly poised on her sparkling heels. Sombra blankly stared at the long, dark leg blossoming out of them like a flower stalk. “I said,” Satya hissed. “ _Don’t_ make me say it.”  

 

 


	2. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comforter beneath them was soft, crushed maroon velvet that seemed to glow in the strange light, casting the light back up onto the woman beneath her. Symmetra Vaswani was perfection even up close. Sombra couldn't see a single open pore. It almost bothered her. She continued to kiss down, down, down, finally lifting her head at Satya's breast. 
> 
> (The porn part of this fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending of the fic requested by maria!
> 
> *google searches "how to give a good hand job"* im hoping for wordcount over quality here, give me some slack

Sombra slipped into the hotel room besides a glittering Satya Vaswani, AKA Symmetra, AKA Target #3A. High priority intelligence target. Unknown kill priority level. Hot as fuck. Sombra sighed and let the heavy door shut behind them. Satya flicked a switch and the room's lamps turned on, bathing the room in a low blue light. "I feel like I'm in an aquarium..." Sombra chuckled under her breath. Satya hummed affirmatively. "In some ways, we all are."

All right.... Sombra hovered near the door. Seemed like a normal hotel room. She'd love to wave her fingers and check out the virtual overlay for an access point to Vishkar, but it'd be too conspicuous. Satya Vaswani was certainly no idiot and her sharp gaze was fixed right on Sombra, sending a slight shiver down her spine and warming her cheeks. Symmetra sat on the edge of bed.

"Well?" She asked, her tone clipped but markedly softer. "What was it you followed me for?" Was she... teasing her? Sombra felt her pounding heartbeat all the way down to her groin, and she wordlessly made her way to Satya. She took the other woman's perfectly sculpted face between her hands delicately, careful to keep the pressure from her long nails light. She leaned in forward for the kiss. Their lips met lightly, Satya's face had been so cool but now it was on Sombra's like a hot butterfly. Hungry for that warmth, Sombra deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly to tease her tongue at Symmetra's mouth. Satya kept her lips firmly pressed together. The kiss parted, and Sombra laughed lightly.

"You're a very private woman, Miss Vaswani," she purred, reaching for Satya's hands and using them to gently pin the other woman onto her back. Sombra arched over her "I prefer to keep my private life out of the public eye," Satya murmured, craning up to kiss the point between Sombra's neck and shoulders. "All public eyes." She whispered into Sombra's skin. Sombra smiled, all but purring. "Well we're not in public now, are we?" She retorted, feeling quite clever and releasing Satya's hands to caress down the sides of her dress. Satya sat up, lifted her hair, and presented Sombra with her back. Sombra smoothly unzipped it and together between kisses the women removed the sheer and shining sheath in one piece. "Like all of Vishkar's engineering, this dress _was_ designed to be efficient."

"I said, enough about your damn company." Sombra kissed the ticklish spot below Satya's ear, and ran a hand through the other woman's long, shiny hair before Satya laid back onto the bed. The comforter beneath them was soft, crushed maroon velvet that seemed to glow in the strange light, casting the light back up onto the woman beneath her. Symmetra Vaswani was perfection even up close. Sombra couldn't see a single open pore. It almost bothered her. She continued to kiss down, down, down, finally lifting her head at Satya's breast.

"So, what's the story here?" Sombra asked, lightly tracing a small scar with a long purple nail. It was an inch and a half above the nipple, jagged. "Broken bottle." A whisper. Sombra drew circles for a moment, considering. With her free hand she unclasped her dress and pulled her own breast free. "Scalpel" she laughed, wriggling out of her own dress. Sombra gave Satya's breast one final squeeze before descending upon it, drawing circles with the tip of her tongue and a low murmur out of the other woman. She flattened her tongue and licked upwards, warming the nipple only to blow it cold a moment later, reaching down with her right hand to tickle at thin petals of skin around Satya's entrance.

Sombra kissed the breast before her again, working her way back up Satya's neck, the other woman's breath coming hotter and heavier in her ear. With the precision of a heart surgeon, Sombra delicately stroked a needle-like fingertip up into the front of Satya's vagina and held it there for a moment, holding her at a precipice. Satya's breath hitched. Sombra could help herself, ground her now-hard crotch against Satya's leg. She pulled her dick from her panties - a lacy little number and a gift from Widowmaker - and ran it slowly over Satya's thigh.

"Are you ready for me, Miss Satya Vaswani?" Satya bit her lip, twitching imperceptibly to resist leaning into Sombra's touch, and took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes - a catlike yellow-green - and staring right through Sombra. Was this a fear boner? Satya pulled away. "You'll have to work harder than that." Satya managed a clipped tone through shaky breaths. Wait, what?

"Earn it." She said simply, stroking Sombra's jaw before pushing her head gently but firmly down. "Oh come on," Sombra sputtered, struggling to raise her head and failing. Her dick twitched against Satya's smooth leg. Nose-deep in pussy, Satya's smell suddenly engulfed her -- the sour, vinegar smell of vagina and a hint of sweetness. "Come now, let's not waste time." Sombra heard the hint of a smile for sure this time.

Fine. Sombra parted her lips against Satya's labia and pushed a hot tongue flat against those lips. She stroked upward, working her way slowly inside. Satya tasted like her demeanor, but on the beach. Bitter, but laced with sea salt. Not as sterile as she looked, pungent. Wet hair and tearstains and cum on damp pillowcases.

The pressure against Sombra's head suddenly lessened as Satya removed a hand from her hair. She heard a technological crackle. Midway to the clitoris, Sombra opened her eyes to a new and steady bright blue glow of hard-light. Before she could process what exactly it was, she felt a buzzing around her cock and gasped. She felt warm fingers stroking down her shaft like a jellyfish, coming together at her tip, and then a tingling numbness beginning at her balls and following the fingers. Sombra's legs trembled as her cock grew rigid, the tingling only getting stronger, massaged in the palm of Satya's hand, shocked at the very tip, pins and needles bubbling into precum and spreading throughout her shaft like a spiderweb, but Satya held Sombra's legs open with her own, kept her crouched on all fours, kept her dick out in open air at the mercy of the hard-light and with no relief.

"Keep going," Satya ordered, poking a buzzing finger tenderly into the space behind and between Sombra's balls. Frustrated and bucking into Satya's metal palm, Sombra rolled her head into Satya's crotch and gripped her thighs tight. "You've almost earned it," Symmetra prodded, almost sing-song. She took her buzzing hand and ran it through Sombra's hair before shoving her face back into her lap. "Bring me to where you are."

Sombra forced her tongue back to work. Her cock was back in Satya's warm hand, being pumped a couple beats before attention moved to the liminal space between her head and her shaft with a touch as thin and shuddering as a crack in a dam. Sombra worked her tongue inside Satya with an increasing fervor, knowing from experience to take things slow and build up a rhythm but desperate to find the clit - to pleasure Satya enough that she could have her release too. Satya was delicately tickling at the skin around her tip, making a ring with her fingers and hovering up and down the shaft, barely touching her - or not touching her. Sombra couldn't tell. She felt like she was on fire. Sombra plunged her tongue in deeper, hooked it up into the front where the clitoris was supposed to be. She found a warm nub and pressed into it. Symmetra exhaled sharply.

"That's it. Go on," Sombra spun circles into it eagerly, Satya sent another round of tiny stars into Sombra's dick and Sombra saw stars behind her eyelids too, rock hard and bathed in electric light. Oh god, she was coming, she couldn't stop, she was sweating, shaking, slobbering into Symmetra's white-hot sea-salt core, it was filling her mouth like lake water, far away Symmetra was moaning and up close the pressure at the apex between Sombra's legs was pounding its way to climax, shaking the rails of her body like a runaway train until the cum spurted out  like a crackling telephone wire, torn apart.

Sombra sighed deeply, collapsing her lower body onto the bed and slowly retracting her tongue. The light in the room dimmed back to a calm moonlight. Satya laid back against silk pillows. Sombra took her face from Satya's sticky lap and in a moment of tired vulnerability, laid her head on the other woman's thigh. Mechanical fingers found their way to her hair and settled into her scalp. Cool fingers traced the outside curve of her ear. The orchestra was still playing down below. Both women breathed. "It was my mother, you know." Satya, whispering. "The broken bottle. Hyderabad, 2047. Women can be quite cruel."

Sombra wasn't aware that she was half-asleep until the bed beneath her creaked and Satya lifted her hand out of Sombra's hair to leave it. Satya somehow managed to walk across the floor with soft, padded feet as though she were still wearing heels, Sombra noted through bleary eyes. Satya was bringing her prosthetic arm to her face. To her mouth? It was glowing dimly. Sombra's dick twitched slightly, remembering. She frowned. Satya was talking. Oh. "Room 483". Oh _shit_. Sombra's eyes opened now, a burst of adrenaline waking her suddenly. The car. On 21st street. The translocator. Right. Right. God _damn_. Shit. She'd known from the start. Mother fucker.

Sombra scrambled off the bed and pulled her shoes back on. A twitch of her fingers and the heels retracted, rendering them suitable to run in before Satya could finish turning around. At least she'd kept her gloves on. The door outside rattled. All right, no clothes necessary. Sombra pulled up her bra and coughed up her best villainous laugh. "You just had to ruin a good night by being a little snitch." She spat, moving slowly away from the door, casually tucking her penis back into her underwear.

Satya blinked, no change in expression. "They're outside." She replied simply. "I know, Satya." Sombra hissed, though the edge she intended to give her words fell a bit flat. She initiated a quick read on the room's network. No point in subtlety now. She hit download and held the other woman's gaze for a moment. Sharp golden eyes, a twinkling of gold to match on her temple. A nose that was maybe a little bit crooked up close, actually. And now gently rising and falling beneath a layer of bathrobe, a small scar on her breast.

The door burst open. "I'm out of here," Sombra huffed, tearing her eyes away and activating her cloaking device. "Enjoy your little art show." She swiftly and quietly made her way to the window. She stopped beside Symmetra Vaswani's ear. "Don't you get tired of working for your little company when the technology is clearly suited for better?" Guns firing. Time to go.

Sombra slipped out the window with all the grace of a cat burglar, activated her teleporter, and was gone. There was a crackling flash of purple light, and a slow red glow crept across the cheeks of Priority Target #3A.

Click. Communications back on. "Sombra. Where the hell have you been." Running down the street, invisible and in her underwear, Sombra snickered half-heartedly. "Oh chill out, it was a lame party anyway. You didn't miss much."


End file.
